


【炤云】【小剧场系列】【穿越•虐】 章六 宴会play

by kongxiangyun



Series: 【炤云】【小剧场系列】【穿越•虐】 [6]
Category: zhaoyun - Fandom, 古剑奇谭三, 巫炤 - Fandom, 炤云, 缙云 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 强强, 虐恋情深, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongxiangyun/pseuds/kongxiangyun
Summary: 【穿越•虐】也是【小剧场系列】的一部分，但是不是一发文，是个子系列，有故事线或者说感情线，会分几章来写，每章一个play。
Relationships: 巫炤缙云, 炤云 - Relationship
Series: 【炤云】【小剧场系列】【穿越•虐】 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421467





	【炤云】【小剧场系列】【穿越•虐】 章六 宴会play

**Author's Note:**

> 【穿越•虐】也是【小剧场系列】的一部分，但是不是一发文，是个子系列，有故事线或者说感情线，会分几章来写，每章一个play。

抓捕到了逃到国外的那名目标后，缙云的分队接到命令继续留在国外，去暗杀一名新目标。新目标藏匿得相当好，总部调查组花了不少时间，才掌握了他的行踪。

今天晚上有个宴会，是个上流社会的派对，这名目标也会出席。总部理所当然的抓住这个机会，让还留在那边的缙云接手该任务。

“云哥，你来了。”

一个温柔年轻的女声响起，是队里另一名长得很漂亮的女队员，潇潇。

缙云英俊的外貌、沉稳的个性，浑身上下散发出的强烈雄性气息，让他在整个组织里备受女性欢迎。被请吃饭，请出游，帮跑腿，甚至每次队里搞什么活动，为了和缙云一个组，女组员们也是使出浑身解数，即使缙云从来没有接受过这些示好，也丝毫没有打击众人的热情。所以，就更不用说一定能和缙云组成队的出任务了，简直就是组里的最高奖励。但和缙云出任务的唯一标准却是：足够优秀。

所以，任务能力甚至比霜羽还要出众的潇潇，获得了这次暗杀任务的机会。两人的假身份资料也已经伪造好了。

一辆轿车在一家高级酒店停下，一身西装打扮的缙云走下车，微抬起胳膊，让潇潇挽住自己，一同走进了会场。

使用苏生之术而带来的，每时每刻都如烈焰灼烧般折磨自己灵魂的痛苦，在渐渐的减弱，衰减的程度明显得自己能清晰的感觉到。巫炤静静的从楼上角落处看着进入了会场的缙云与女伴，像在思考什么。是辟邪之力的作用吗？那种霸道得要吞噬一切的力量正在吞噬着苏生之术施于灵魂上的诅咒？

“云哥，你要喝点什么吗？”

潇潇向进了会场后一直没有出声的缙云问道。

“不必了。”

缙云淡淡的回了句。

缙云的表情真的很少，来了队里这么久，潇潇从来没有看到他笑过。年轻的外表下，像有一颗冻了千万年的心，即使站在他身边，也有一种相隔千里的距离感。

晚宴开始后不久，带着数名保镖的目标出现了。只是，出现在目标身旁的那个人令缙云皱起了眉，巫炤！

每次任务巫炤都来捣乱，想起那个因巫炤来捣乱而致使的一个月内答应巫炤任何要求的约定，还有约定成立后巫炤用其要求自己做的那些不堪之事，缙云心底就有怒气在翻腾，脸上却不动声色，与潇潇一同向目标走去。

几人相谈了一会，巫炤便邀请三人到楼上的包厢里去。今晚的派对以“戏剧”为主题，场中舞台上会间隔地上演著名戏剧片段。名流们在楼上有各自的包厢，方便观赏。

今夜的开幕剧很快就要开始了，巫炤指了指过道左右两边的房间，提议道，

“抱歉，不知今夜能与二位相识。包厢并不大，但幸好有两间。我便与缙先生一间，潇女士与凌先生一间，如何？”

虽是提议，看向缙云的目光里却是要求。

与巫炤同行的凌目凌先生见潇潇生得美艳，能与如此美女同室看戏，自然是微笑点头答应。潇潇带着询问的目光看向缙云。

以潇潇的能力，杀掉目标不会有困难，只是接下来的接应可能会有些棘手。巫炤，才是这次行动最大的变数。缙云向潇潇点了点头，表示同意了这样的房间分配，藏在袖内的通讯器已向分队发出了增援的指令。

包厢的门很快被合上。其实包厢并不算小，甚至可以说是相当宽敞，包厢的另一面是拉到两旁的帘幕，从这里能很好的观赏到外面舞台上的表演。

“要喝什么？”

巫炤站在包厢里配备齐全的玻璃饮柜前，问道。

“随意。”

即使知道现在的巫炤已不再是当年那个巫炤了，与巫炤在一起的轻松随意还是让缙云没有等巫炤请，就直接在包厢里找了个位置坐下，等巫炤选好饮品过来。

一杯深蜜色的酒盛在高脚杯里递到了缙云面前。缙云接过，闻了闻，很香醇的酒气。

两人举了举杯，缙云昂头尝了一口。酒液流过唇舌，在口腔里荡起层层醇甘。

缙云心头微震，这个味道，很熟悉，是自己第一次请巫炤喝杜康酿的酒的味道，那是杜康酿得最成功的一次酒，是自己很喜欢的味道。后来杜康又酿了许多次，只可惜条件有限，虽有近似，却没有再做出过一模一样的味道来。

缙云默默的看着巫炤，有一瞬间，他觉得面前的人还是当年那个温柔的巫炤，他举起杯，把杯中的酒昂头全喝了。

把杯递给巫炤，巫炤明白了缙云的意思，又给他倒了一杯，眉间是极淡的愉悦，就像是从前每次送予缙云喜欢的东西时那种愉悦。

两人没有说话，坐在沙发上观看着外面的表演。曾经长久的默契让这无声的相处融洽而舒适。

一个略微喘息的女声打破了这无声的融洽，潇潇的声音从戴在缙云耳背的微型通讯耳机里传来。

“缙队，任务完成了，我，啊！嗯！！”

激烈的几声打斗声，接着潇潇的声音再没有响起。

缙云知道潇潇定是出事了，但他却不能在巫炤面前联系询问潇潇，不知道目标手下的人会如何对待潇潇，缙云只得站起来，说道，

“我有点事，出去一下。”

“何事？”

“只是出去一下。”

巫炤站到了缙云面前，脸上一如既往的平淡，却挡住了缙云的去路。

“巫炤，让开。”

见巫炤有意阻拦，缙云声音沉了下来。

“我们的约定还在，我要求你留在这里。”

巫炤声音平静地说道。

在宴会上刚看到巫炤的时候，缙云就知道他会来捣乱，现在看到他刻意阻挠，缙云心中的怒火腾的窜起，猛的出手袭向巫炤，巫炤闪避不及，撞上了门边的酒桌上，放在边缘的酒瓶落到地上，发出碎裂声响。

碎裂声让缙云猛然住手。巫炤无声地盯着缙云，平静的脸上看不到任何情绪。

“这就是你履行诺言的方式？”

巫炤的声音传来，没有波澜，缙云却觉得那里头有一丝嘲讽。西陵城灭那天巫炤越过自己跪在城中那幕重新涌上心头。

缙云沉默地看着巫炤，最后还是转身向门口走去。

缙云自认自己并不是慈善之人，杀戮是他的本性，死亡对于习惯于征战的他更是自然得不能再自然的事，只是，跟随自己的战士，缙云不能置他们不管，他必需保护他们。

“她已经不在那个房间了。出了这个门，我必让他们杀了她。”

巫炤冰冷的声音传来，内里隐含的恨意怒意都快要被这冰冷封冻住。在缙云心里，任何物事都来得比自己重要，巫炤恨不得屠尽那些低贱的人族，却只是淡淡的转身，走回到沙发边，忍着要满溢出胸腔的怒意，说道，

“过来。”

缙云看着巫炤背影，最终还是走了过去。以巫炤的说辞，潇潇必然是落在了他的手上，那潇潇现在应该没有性命危险。

“把衣服脱下来。”

巫炤说道，目光像是在看着室外的表演又像是在沉思。

听到要求，缙云双眉成剑，紧握双拳，站直身体对着巫炤，并没有动作。

巫炤静静的看着室外的表演，等待着，就好像他笃定缙云一定会这样做似的。

巫炤确实很了解缙云。僵持了一阵后，缙云终是把手伸向了自己的衣衫。

缙云赤身裸体的面对巫炤站着。巫炤低头看着面前的沙发，抬手轻抚了一下沙发椅背，并没有说话。缙云却明白了他的意思，握了握拳，还是迈开步子走了过去。

缙云坐到沙发上，张开双腿，一边搭在扶手上，一边支在椅面上，让身下的蜜穴暴露在巫炤眼前。

巫炤脸上依然没有什么表情，缙云却感觉到巫炤的气息变了。温热的绘着巫纹的手抚上腿根，就着有致的肌理摩挲着，不久便靠近穴口，一节指节探了进来。

缙云面无表情，也没有动，任由巫炤动作。

一个器具猛的挤了进来，撑开了未被完全开拓的穴口。冰冷的触感和瞬间袭来的痛感，让缙云皱了一下眉。

巫炤把插在缙云后穴里的鸭嘴器开口调大。穴口被鸭嘴器强撑开，无法合拢，里面粉嫩的媚肉受到室内微凉空气刺激，在微微颤动。

还保留着冰箱温度的奶油透过鸭嘴器被慢慢挤进穴里。

缙云身体猛的一震，微冰的不适感让缙云不自觉的紧紧抓着椅子扶手。巨大的温差让穴里的媚肉强烈地蠕动收缩，却吸入了更多的奶油，像有自我意识般的对这外来异物做着欲拒还迎的姿态。

缙云深深吸着气，籍以减轻大量冰冷外物进入温热后穴的强烈不适。

喂饱了后穴后，冰冷的奶油嘴移到了胸前因刺激而变得挺立的肉粒上，奶油嘴金属的边缘按压着挺硬的肉粒，奶油绕着乳尖拉出了一朵白花，又因为缙云灼热的体温而融化成白液，在肌理分明的蜜色胸腹上留下蜿蜒的白痕。

一阵温热包裹住了下身，缙云低头，看到巫炤一手握住了自己的分身，给予刺激让它在手里慢慢胀大，另一只手上已经换了一只尖细的奶油嘴。奶油嘴对准了分身铃口的细孔。

他看着巫炤用手指把分身上的细孔撑开，一丝丝冰冷的奶油沿着孔口进入到身体最敏感的地方。

“呃。。。”

极其陌生又诡异的感觉让缙云堪堪叫出了声，又马上咬紧牙关闭上嘴，紧皱眉头，蜷起脚趾，全身肌肉绷得块垒分明。

冰冷的奶油被体温融化，从缙云分身的细孔里缕缕流出，挺立的巨棒就像在兴奋的吐着精液。

剩下的奶油被巫炤通通挤到了缙云被抚慰得挺立起来的肉棒上。

巫炤拿起桌上一碟草莓。碟子不大，上有八九颗草莓，颗颗艳红饱满，让人看上去十分有食欲。巫炤拿起一个草莓放到嘴里，不错，酸甜可口。

巫炤把碟子递到缙云手里，冷冷的说道，

“把草莓吃掉。”

“用下面的嘴。”

在听了巫炤补充的那句话后，缙云准备动作的手顿了顿，目光低沉的看了巫炤一眼，重又看回前方，不再动作。

巫炤并不恼，从缙云拿着的碟子上拿起一颗草莓，把撑开缙云后穴的鸭嘴器抽了出来，对准缙云沾着点点白色奶油因器具被抽出而还没来得及合上的穴口，猛的把草莓塞了进去。

异物进入的不适让缙云本能的移动身体向后躲避，可惜缙云双腿大张着支在椅子上，身后是椅背，根本避无可避，草莓轻易地被推了进去，随即进入的还有巫炤的手指。插入的手指把草莓推向深处，沿着肉壁一下下的揉按搅动，融化的奶油被搅和得发出粘腻又淫荡的噗呲声。

巫炤从碟子上拿起另一颗草莓，递到缙云手上。

“自己来，还是，我帮你？”

草莓瞬间被捏成酱，鲜红汁液从缙云指间流下，缙云胸膛剧烈起伏，大口大口的深吸着气，才能极力忍住不站起来狠揍巫炤一顿把屋子砸了然后一走了之的冲动。

见缙云并不打算自己动手，巫炤拿起一颗草莓，用两指撑开缙云穴口，塞了进去。柔软的果肉被挤压，在沾满奶油的穴口处溅了一圈淡红的果液。

第三颗草莓塞了进来，巫炤的手指在穴里搅弄抽插，频频揉按缙云穴内最敏感的地方。快感不受控制地从被按压的地方升腾而起，刺激着后穴罔顾主人的意愿把插入的手指紧紧含住。

“呵，这里很饿。”

巫炤在缙云耳边说道，另一手抚上缙云的巨物，上下撸动。缙云没有理会巫炤的话语，体内侵袭的欲望却让后穴想把指尖吸入得更深。

巫炤低下头来，舔食缙云硬挺肉粒上的奶油，用牙齿轻轻重重地啃咬那色情的两点，优雅地享用着面前的美食。

草莓被巫炤一颗接一颗地塞进缙云填满了奶油的后穴，草莓凹凸不平的表皮，即使隔着奶油，细嫩的肉壁依然能感受到轻微的刺激。

欲望像涨起的潮水般袭来，体内涌起的燥热没有因为后穴承受的寒冷肆虐而减缓，反而变得汹涌起来，缙云眉头微皱，眸色依然清明，面前的巨物却已挺硬得漫上青筋，高挺的胸膛上硬得泛红的肉粒像在祈求着谁的抚慰，融化的奶油流得股缝腿根一片狼藉。

欲望如火灼心，鬼师的强大意志却让巫炤死死忍住这让人疯狂的欲望。他看了眼外面舞台上的表演，拉起缙云烫热的手掌覆盖到缙云硬如烙铁的肉棒上，在缙云耳边低语，

“缙云，我想看你表演。”

缙云闻言抬头，灰蓝眼眸紧紧盯着巫炤，若是内里的烈焰真能灼人，巫炤怕是早已被燃成灰烬。

“你的支援部队到了。”

巫炤与缙云对视着，绘满巫纹的手不紧不慢地抚慰着缙云挺立的肉棒，粘滑的奶油在黑红相间的巫纹上画出道道湿滑白痕。

巫炤的意思十分明白，来支援的队员也落到了他的手上。以巫炤的能力，知道增援一事并把增援的队员全数抓尽，缙云并不意外。只是，连同潇潇一起，竟都变成了威胁自己的筹码。  
缙云咬牙深吸了口气，挥开巫炤在自己分身上抚慰的手，自己动手撸了起来。

“到我面前来。”

巫炤坐到沙发上，轻拍了拍两腿侧的位置。

缙云站起来，僵硬地岔开双腿跪坐到巫炤身上，被填满的穴口不断向外吐着融化的奶油，粘稠的白液浸满股缝，蜿蜒地流下腿根，最后一颗草莓被穴口堪堪含住，露出半截鲜红的果肉。  
“开始吧。掉出来一颗，我就让其中一人为此付出代价。”

巫炤温柔地说道，手上却捡起刚被穴口吐出来的草莓，旋转着塞回了穴内。随后手一扬，垂帘落下，场内场外都将上演一幕绮丽的大戏。

被告诫过草莓不能掉出来，缙云只能紧绷着臀部的肌肉。

填进穴内的奶油被蜜穴的烫热融化成水，混合着被挤压的草莓流出的殷红果液，从用力紧合的穴口渗出，沿着股缝腿根，一直流到小腿上。红白交错的水痕蜿蜒在蜜色肌肤上，在昏暗的灯光下，如妖艳的图腾，引发着人心最原始的欲望。

缙云赤身裸体地跪在巫炤腿间，用力夹紧臀部，宽大的手掌包裹着自己胯下的昂扬巨物，急速撸动。

体内被异物填满，肉棒被撸动抚慰，快感像不受控制的浪潮，一浪接一浪地扑向缙云。

看着缙云微昂头，愤怒不甘的脸上欲望交错，巫炤觉得万蚁噬心，胯下高高挺立在缙云面前的肉棒，让他想不顾一切的把缙云扑倒在地，狠狠肏他，肏得他哭泣求饶。但他很清楚地知道，即使缙云被肏晕过去，也绝不会说出半句求饶的话。并且，缙云今夜的作为，让巫炤宁愿死忍身下胀痛得发疯的欲望，也不愿轻易放过他。

就这样放过他，未免让他太好过了。

隐忍却无法完全掩饰的欲望，让巫炤本就精致俊美的五官变得更为吸引人。缙云紧抿着唇，低头深深看着巫炤流淌着情欲的脸，那张脸倒映在灰蓝眼眸内，让那里的欲望更加深不见底。缙云手上撸动的速度变得更为迅猛，另一只手伸出，用力撕扯起巫炤整齐的上装，低下头来吻咬巫炤颈脖。

巫炤气息紊乱，欲望写满银色双眸，却强忍着咬噬血肉的欲火，推开吻咬自己的缙云，用力平复声音，咬牙命令道，

“来，含着它，用下面的嘴。”

一根冰棒拿在巫炤手上。像要证明有多冰冷一样，冰棒周围的空气都冻得化成丝丝白气，飘散在空中。

冰棒不算粗，但其周围冻得能看得见的白气，让缙云不用想像都知道把它插入自己那里会是什么感受。

缙云抬头，沉默地看着巫炤，今夜里，因巫炤一连串无理又羞耻的要求而积攒的怒意，在眸中刹那如海啸般汹涌。

巫炤并没有睁开双眼，缙云却能感觉到他同样在注视着自己。两人僵持着，刚才还透着热烈情欲的空气像瞬间被冻住般，比冰棒还要冷硬。

突然，寒光一闪，缙云以迅雷不及掩耳的速度重重压到巫炤身上，刚刚还躺在桌上的那柄锋利的水果刀，被握在缙云手里，抵在巫炤颈边动脉处。

“怎么？打算用它来杀死我吗？”

巫炤刚刚还掺杂着情欲的声音已经平静得快要听不出一丝波澜。他没有睁开眼，却把脖子更加向刀锋靠了靠。

缙云撑在巫炤脸旁的手紧紧握起，紧得像要掐碎什么，又像是要抓住什么。

自己与巫炤的每次交欢，巫炤都是毫无防备的。毫无防备得即使自己在强烈的情潮中，也能一招击杀他。而自己有过无数次这样的机会，可以再次杀掉巫炤。

只是一想到要再次把锐锋插进他胸口，心就像被利爪紧紧掐住，比被辟邪之力侵蚀还要痛苦百倍，痛苦得窒息，痛苦得绝望。

巫炤，你明知被迫做抉择的我绝不比你好过，却每次都必须让我选。缙云血红着双眼，死死盯着巫炤，胸膛剧烈起伏。

“嘶！”

一道血色在眼前闪过，缙云把刀狠狠插入巫炤的头靠着的椅背中，力度之大，刀锋全部没入，只留下刀柄在外。

“嗷！”

缙云低吼一声，像要发泄压抑在心底很久的愤怒和不满，低下头去用力咬上刚在巫炤脖子上划出的一道血痕。

鲜红的血珠被挤压出来，染红缙云牙齿边缘，缙云翻卷舌头用力吸吮伤口，像要把伤口弄裂得更开，满意的听到巫炤发出了短促的痛哼声。

巫炤任由缙云啃咬自己，银眸紧紧盯着缙云，好一会，才平淡又略带威迫性地说道，

“既然不想那些人有事，又不想杀我，那就用下面好好含住这根东西。”

“直到化了为止。”

巫炤最后一句话，让缙云身躯微微僵了僵。

缙云低下头沉默了好一会，才颤抖着手把冰棒伸到穴后，冒着白气的冰棒进入穴内，巨大的温差让烫热的肉壁像吸盘般把冰棒紧紧吸附住，无法移动半寸。瞬间直达体内深处的刺骨冰冷让缙云身体不受控制地颤抖起来，全身肌肉紧绷得像雕塑。

“呼哈。。。呼。。。”

冷汗从额边渗出，五指握得指节发白，青筋暴现，缙云大口大口吸着气，忍受着体内渗入心肺的寒冷，用力把剩在穴外的那半截冰棒全部推进了穴内。

“唔！”

冰棒猛的进入到深处让缙云像被电击般狠抖了一下，全身弓起，冷汗如流水般冲刷过蜜色肌肤。

室内虽十分温暖，缙云却冻得嘴唇发紫，头皮发麻，浑身微抖。然而，缙云没有在意这些，突然对准巫炤灼热硬挺的巨大，狠狠坐下，全根没入。体内的草莓被狠狠挤压，发出破裂的响声，浆红的果液混合冰棒融化的奶油，在交合处不断流出。

还没有完全融化掉的小半截冰棒让剧烈寒冷迅速袭上巫炤滚烫的肉棒，避无可避。突如其来的折磨，让巫炤同样难受得弓起身体，双眉紧皱，双手下意识地想推开坐在身上的缙云。

缙云强忍着巨大不适，铁钳般的双手箍住巫炤，肉穴用力吸住巫炤的灼热，不让他挣脱开来。

巫炤无处可逃，咬牙忍着像利刃般要割伤肌肤的寒冷，死死按住缙云腰身，突然用力挺腰，把本就粗大得狰狞的肉棒狠狠顶入缙云体内深处，一下又一下，像要贯穿他一般。

两人发狠般按住对方，不让对方逃开这寒冷的酷刑，就好像冤冤相报的复仇，谁都不好过，却又谁都不愿意先放手。

体内的寒冷在疯狂的摩擦中渐渐消逝，只余下热烈到极致的快感追逐。热汗混合着粘稠奶油，流淌在两人赤裸的肌肤上，剧烈的急喘湮没在两人的热吻中。

两人像两只发情的猛兽，啃咬着对方，用力挺动着，死死搂抱着，像要让自己与对方都溺毙在这欲望的深渊里。

潇潇的能力确实出众，被多名保镖禁制住仍能找到机会打晕几人挣脱出来。获得自由的潇潇马上联系缙云，却不知道缙云戴在耳背上的微型通讯耳机早就被巫炤捏得粉碎。

一直没有回应的缙云让潇潇担心了起来。知道缙云同意与这位巫先生一室后又特派了增援，潇潇便明白这位叫巫炤的人定不是个简单的人物。是不是缙云遇到了什么麻烦？

这样想着，潇潇偷偷潜回到包厢附近。成功地解决了门外守卫的几名保镖后，潇潇悄悄地靠近门边。

隔着门，除了外面表演的热烈和吵杂，听不到任何其它声响。 

门并没有上锁，潇潇悄悄打开门缝向内张望。

室内没有任何动静，巨大的沙发把激烈动作的两人完全挡住。

即使潇潇动作再轻，曾经有熊无敌的战神，西陵最强的鬼师，在热烈的情潮中也早已清晰地感知到门外发生了什么。

第一眼就看出潇潇是个训练有素的杀手的巫炤，知道两人这样绝对会被她发现，早在潇潇进入房间前布下了障眼法。

而比巫炤更清楚潇潇能耐的缙云，在潇潇打开门前，并没有停下上下挺动吞吐巫炤巨物的腰身，却拔起了椅背上没入到刀柄的水果刀，准确地掷向了室内天花板上唯一的吊灯，灯光瞬间全灭，被帘布完全遮住的包厢黑得看不见任何事物。

潇潇拿着枪，借着门外透进来的微光，用室内家具作隐藏防御，谨慎地向室内深入。

两具烫热身躯交叠在一起，唇舌湿吻纠缠，却各自用力压抑喘息，并分心留意步步靠近的潇潇。

潇潇对自己的能力相当自信，即使室内能见度极低，她也还是小心谨慎地从墙边移向了沙发靠背，直觉告诉她，那里有什么东西。

潇潇靠着沙发背一点点地移到扶手边缘。突然，角落里发出物品落地的声响，潇潇迅速举枪扭头去看。一个圆形硬物猛地砸向潇潇后颈，一阵诡异的香气冲上鼻尖，潇潇一阵眩晕，倒在沙发边的地上，失去了意识。

纠缠在一起的两人同时松了口气。缙云看到了巫炤用巫术散出了那道迷香，巫炤看到缙云用劲力从果盘里投掷出的那颗樱桃。

不知为何，一股悦意涌上巫炤心头，他深深的看着缙云，突然把茶几上的果盘酒杯通通扫到地上，把缙云压到茶几上，按着他的腰发疯般狠肏起来，温柔的吻却落在缙云的颈脖胸膛。  
激烈的运动摩擦着柔嫩的肉壁，在体内最深处的残留果肉让每一下顶插都异常清晰。阴茎被温热的掌心包裹撸动，敏感的龟头被搔擦着，强烈得玄晕的快感让缙云毫不抑制自己的欲望，像一头发情到疯狂的野兽，一边挺腰在巫炤手上狠狠摩擦挺动，一边抓起巫炤的头发，用力吻上他的唇。

“嗯！！”

缙云重哼一声，腹部强健有致的肌肉紧紧绷起，浓稠白浊喷射而出，溅到混着汗液和奶油的深色肌肤上。

与此同时，巫炤也紧咬着牙，抓着缙云强韧的腰，在缙云烫热的体内释放了出来。

巫炤倒在缙云身上，汗湿的胸膛彼此起伏着，巫炤细细的吻着缙云喉结，移上棱角分明的下巴，舔咬缙云好看的下唇沟，最后把舌头伸进了那粗重喘息的嘴里。

没有人理会晕倒在一旁的潇潇，热汗淋漓的两具身体交叠着，像要把对方揉进骨血里般纠缠着，温热的唇舌在对方嘴里搅弄吮吸，才刚释放过的地方又变得硬热起来。

室外舞台上传来热烈的掌声喝彩声，席里席外的大戏，都才刚刚开始。

**Author's Note:**

> 【炤云】【小剧场系列】其它章节看这里：https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386777


End file.
